Sorti d'un œuf
by Zorostory.mb
Summary: Le monde est vaste, mais Zoro le voit encore plus grand depuis qu'il est sorti d'un œuf...(Zoro/Luffy amitié)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour très chers lecteurs ! La petite histoire que vous allez lire est un peu spéciale, comme tout ce que j'écris d'ailleurs... Si vous vous demandez où j'ai put puiser une idée pareille, je vais vous le dire: j'en ai rêvé ! Oui, mes rêves sont vraiment bizarres et oui, je rêve de One piece, pas vous ?**

 **Sorti d'un œuf**

 **Chapitre 1:**

Aujourd'hui sur le Sunny était un jour spécial, car aujourd'hui naissait leur nakama, Zoro. Vous pensez sûrement qu'il s'agissait là de son anniversaire, mais il n'en est rien. Aux alentours de quinze heure, Roronoa Zoro allait briser sa coquille pour sortir au grand jour, littéralement.

En résumé, il y a quelques semaines, les mugiwaras se battaient contre un équipage encore plus étrange qu'eux. Le capitaine était obnubilé par les oiseaux et tout particulièrement les poules. Il s'était même procuré un fruit du démon, sans parler du déguisement, qui permettait de réduire quelqu'un à l'état d'œuf, afin de bichonner les poussins qui en ressortiraient.

Bien sûr, les chapeaux de pailles rigolèrent, ne prenant pas ce pouvoir aux sérieux, capacité qui, vous me direz, était inutile et ridicule, certes. À vrai dire s'en était tellement ridicule que, même Zoro qui ne sous-estimait jamais ses adversaires et Robin qui ne se moquait pas des autres utilisateurs de fruit du démon en raison de sa propre expérience, rirent. Oui, ils explosèrent de rire devant cet homme portant un costume de coq qui les menaçait de les transformer en pauvre petit œuf.

\- Nous n'aurons qu'à briser la coquille ! Hahaha !

\- Hey Marimo ! Hahaha! Si un jour tu deviens un œuf, tu ne finiras même pas en omelette, parce personne ne voudra s'empoisonner!

\- T'inquiètes pas Ero-cuistot, pour que je devienne un œuf il faudrait d'abord que l'autre poulet me batte ! HAHAHAHHAH !

C'était peut-être ceci qui déclencha la suite des évènements. L'homme qui avait été d'une rapidité extraordinaire s'était approché du sabreur, car c'était le plus arrogant de la bande et il voulait en faire un exemple. Sans même le toucher, il appuya sur une sorte de bouton invisible au-dessus du torse balafré et une sphère verte se forma autour de Zoro, qui, trop surpris, avait oublié de réagir. L'orbe émeraude s'illumina et aveugla tous ceux qui étaient à côté. Quand enfin la lumière cessa, les chapeaux de paille retirèrent leur mains de leurs visages, n'ayant plus besoin de protéger leurs yeux et cherchèrent leur sabreur qui semblait avoir disparut sans laisser de trace. Ussop observa attentivement le petit cratère qu'avait formé le phénomène et vit l'impensable. Le rire satisfait de l'homme-poulet confirma ses doutes.

Luffy ne trouvant pas son ami laissa la rage le consumer et aboya sur le fanatique. En prévision, ses nakamas bouchèrent leurs oreilles, préférant ne pas finir sourds.

\- OÙ EST ZOROOOOO!?

Le pirate se contenta de prononcer " Je vous l'avais bien dit!", avant de repartir dans un fou rire. Cependant, malgré sa vitesse, son inattention lui coûta un coup de poing élastique dans la mâchoire. Son humeur changea du tout au tout et, capitaine contre capitaine, ils se batturent. L'homme ne faisait pas le poids contre Luffy et rapidement, il se trouva inconscient sur le sol. Durant le court instant où la bataille faisait rage, les chapeaux de pailles combattirent avec beaucoup de facilité l'équipage du coq, à l'exception d'Ussop qui déterrait quelque chose dans le cratère. Un fois l'ennemi à terre, tous se rassemblèrent autours du sniper qui berçait un petit objet au creu de ses bras.

Luffy s'approcha du menteur et prit délicatement le petit œuf vert, essayant de ne pas trop le secouer au cas où son nakama était à l'intérieur, ce qui était le plus probable. Nami retint ses larmes, s'imaginant que plus jamais elle ne reverrait l'épéiste.

\- Je- je ne comprends pas...pourquoi Zoro n'est pas redevenu normal?! Je l'ai battu ce type, non ?!

Personne ne trouva rien à répondre. S'ils avaient sû que le plus grand épéiste du monde finirait de pareille façon...

Chopper refusa de perdre espoir aussi facilement et demanda calmement à son capitaine de lui tendre Zoro. Avec un peu de réticence, Luffy donna son second au petit médecin, sachant que seul lui pouvait lui garantir qu'au moins Zoro était en vie. Le renne plaça doucement son stéthoscope sur la coquille et écouta attentivement. Un battement imperceptible prouvant la vie de son grand-frère provenait du centre de l'œuf. À partir de ses connaissances, Chopper continua l'examen et put prévoir l'éclosion dans environ trois semaines. Tous étaient soulagés et à la fois perdus.

De retour sur le Sunny, Franky construisit une couveuse sur mesure, puis Chopper installa des couvertures dans le but de former un nid. Finalement, il plaça l'œuf vert sous la lampe chaude et referma la vitre. Après avoir noté ses quelques observations sur un carnet, le petit renne s'assura que tout soit parfait et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Robin s'était renseignée sur le sujet en profondeur, elle avait donc demandé à ce que tout le monde se retrouve dans la salle à manger.

\- Nous sommes tous touchés par la perte de Kenshi-san et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai recherché chaque petit indice qui nous permettrait de lui redonner sa forme originale. Dans mon encyclopédie, il est indiqué que seul l'utilisateur peut annuler le sort, à moins que ce dernier ne perde connaissance. Dans ce cas, la personne qui normalement serait devenu un poussin reste coincé dans l'œuf et éclora trente jours plus tard sous forme humaine et non sous forme d'oiseau. Une fois que l'œuf a éclos, la personne grandira jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve sa taille normal. La période de métamorphose est plus ou moins rapide, selon les individus et il n'y a aucune garantie que les souvenirs de la victime soient intacts, car durant la période de couvée, tous peut disparaître.

Un silence pesant s'installa sur l'équipage. Sanji chercha le côté positif dans cette dernière spécification, cependant, n'en trouvant pas, il déclara l'évidence de l'impuissance.

\- Il nous suffira d'attendre, alors...

Luffy n'était pas d'accord avec cette situation. Roronoa Zoro ne pouvait pas simplement tout oublier. Certes, il y avait la possibilité que tout aille bien et franchement il y croyait, mais l'adolescent ne pouvait pas mettre de côté la mort d'un nakama. Effectivement, si la mémoire de Zoro avait été effacée par ce piaf, premièrement, il irait lui rebotter le cul et deuxièmement, la vie sur le Sunny ne serait plus la même.

Zoro qui n'agit pas comme Zoro n'est pas Zoro, et donc par conséquent, Zoro est mort.

\- Mais Zoro ne peut pas oublier! Il sera le plus grand épéiste du monde, comment il va faire s'il ne s'en souvient plus ?!

Nami reprit confiance, sachant que rien n'était encore perdu et elle sauta sur son capitaine, le serrant dans ses bras avec tout l'amour qu'elle était capable de donner. Luffy était un enfant, Nami une mère. En réalité, la navigatrice attendait impatiemment le retour de Zoro, elle voulait à tout prix s'occuper de lui si cela signifiait qu'il allait être petit et mignon, ce qui allait probablement arriver à en juger la taille de l'œuf. Oui, Zoro serait complètement à sa merci.

Robin suivit l'élan d'affection et s'approcha de son capitaine, lui tenant la main, synonyme de réconfort. Ussop et Chopper rirent nerveusement, puis ensemble, ils se projetèrent sur leur capitaine, veillant tout de même à ne pas bousculer les filles. Franky et Brook encerclèrent le petit groupe après que Sanji ne se joigne à l'accolade familiale. Luffy, au centre, laissa échapper son traditionnel "SHISHISHI", rassuré par la présence de ses nakamas.

Dans un silence paisible ils admirèrent le petit œuf vert qui patientait dans la couveuse.

\- Encore trente jours...

Un mois plus tard : 

\- Oï, Chopper ! Zoro a bougé !

\- Oui Luffy. Cela signifie que l'œuf va bientôt éclore.

Deux heures durant, le renne observait l'épéiste qui n'allait pas tarder à naître. Les premiers signes de maturité étaient apparus vers midi, et depuis, son capitaine n'avait cessé de lui expliquer ce que lui-même pouvait voir. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour son excitation, après tout, cela faisait déjà un mois que personne n'avait vu où parler à l'épéiste. Ces trente derniers jours furent long, malgré les efforts que chacun fournissait afin de rester positif et de bonne humeur. Des tours de garde avaient été organisés, dans le but de surveiller l'épéiste. N'importe quel petit changement devait être impérativement examiné par le renne, car tous tenaient à ce que Zoro reviennent en bonne santé.

Comme Zoro devait faire son grand retour, Luffy avait ordonné qu'on organise une fête de bienvenue. Sanji avait donc passé toute la matinée à cuisiner et prépara un banquet somptueux. Robin et Ussop décorèrent le navire, tandis que Brook jouait de la musique en duo avec Franky. Nami préparait les différents vêtements qu'elle avait acheté lors de leur précédente escale.

La veille, l'œuf vert avait bougé plusieurs fois et depuis, le nombre de mouvements croissait. L'heure arriva où une mince fissure se dessina sur la coquille. L'excitation et l'anxiété étaient à leur apogée, Luffy se dépêcha d'avertir le reste de l'équipage. Aussitôt, l'infirmerie se remplit de pirates impatients. Tous regardaient attentivement en direction de la machine, se préparant à toutes éventualités.

"Fissure"

Une seconde fissure apparut. Il sembla même, à ceux qui étaient le plus proche, avoir entendu des grognements provenant de l'œuf. Chopper tendit l'oreille et sourit, reconnaissant là les tonalités qu'avait l'habitude d'utiliser Zoro lorsqu'il était agacé. Il y avait de l'espoir.

Soudain, une vague horizontale émana du centre de l'œuf vert l'extérieur, coupant parfaitement la coquille et une partie de la vitre. La partie supérieure de la coque éjecta vers la lampe chaude et se brisa en plusieurs morceaux suite à l'impacte. Les mugiwaras regardèrent, étonnés mais rassurés, au centre de la cavité le Zoro miniaturisé en position de combat. Le mini épéiste rengaina nonchalamment ses sabres et sauta hors de sa prison. Il s'approcha de la vitre et sortit de la couveuse avec grâce. Lorsque ses pieds minuscules touchèrent le bois de la table sur laquelle avait été branchée la machine, Zoro s'étira avec un soupir soulagé. Le chibi épéiste était encore endormi, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les huit géants pourtant familier qui se bousculaient pour le voir.

Un large sourire se repandit subitement sur sa petite frimousse, tout comme sur celles de ses nakamas dont l'expression était surtout emplie de curiosité.

\- Salut les gars! Hihi!

 **Pour ce premier chapitre, je vous serais reconnaissante de me dire vos avis, Rewiews !**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je voulais remercier ceux qui on déjà mis en favori/ qui suivent cette fiction, ainsi que ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part^^. J'espère qu'eu fil des chapitre vous n'oublierez pas cette bonne habitude.**

 **Chapitre 2:**

\- Salut les gars! Hihi!

Une vague de soulagement traversa les chapeaux de paille à l'entente de ces quelques mots. Grâce au ciel, leur épéiste se souvenait encore d'eux, au moins ça.

Nami qui avait pris avec elle une tonne de vêtements de différentes tailles pour poupée et autres, dans le but d'habiller l'homme au cas où il s'était retrouvé totalement nu, se vit déçue. Après avoir été transformé en œuf, il n'était rien resté de l'épéiste, pas même ses katanas; le tout avait rétréci avec le sabreur. De toute façons, les habits qu'elle avait achetés ne seraient pas inutiles, car à un moment donné où à un autre, Zoro allaient forcément se tâcher ou encore se laver. Pour des raisons d'hygiène, il fallait bien qu'il se change de temps en temps.

Avec émotion débutèrent les retrouvailles. Ussop commença, saluant le vert à sa manière, tandis que l'épéiste se contentait de sourire.

\- Hey Zoro, bien dormit ? Ça fait plaisir de te revoir... J'y pense, tout cela me rappelle la fois où moi-même, j'ai été enfermé dans une coquille, sauf qu'elle était faite d'acier!

Avant que le sniper ne puisse aller plus loin, le cyborg poussa Ussop sur le côté et s'accroupit de façon à voir la miniature en face.

\- Haramaki-bro..'snif'.. Tu nous as vraiment SUPER manqué..'snif'.

\- Yohoho! Zoro-kun, te revoir emplit mon cœur de joie ! Yohoho! Ah mais c'est vrai, je n'ai pas de cœur !

Zoro rit à la blague, bien qu'elle n'était pas si drôle. Cette ambiance lui avait tant manqué... Le simple fait de revoir tout le monde heureux, même ce cuisinier de pacotille, suffisait à coller irrémédiablement un sourire angélique sur ses traits. Tout ses nakamas, ou presque, le saluèrent avec plus ou moins de tendresse, ne cachant pas leurs émotions. Certains avaient pleuré et d'autre avaient rit, puis il y avait Sanji qui l'avait raillé et Luffy qui était resté silencieux.

Chopper avait finalement opté pour un contrôle médical "juste pour être sûr" qui dura trop longtemps pour l'épéiste qui ne rêvait que d'une chose: sortir à l'air libre et prendre une bonne sieste au soleil. Heureusement, le check-up dura un peu moins que ce qui était prévu, car la taille de Zoro qui s'avérait être de 7 centimètres fit obstacle aux instrument médicaux du renne. Le stéthoscope, à peine plus grand que lui, n'arrivait pas détecter précisément le poul silencieux. La machine bizarre servant à inspecter les oreilles, dont le nom échappait à Zoro, ne passait pas dans son orifice. La réaction de sa pupille stimulée par une lumière aveuglante était l'un des seuls éléments correct avec lui. Le médecin avait aussi pu déterminer son nouveau poids grâce à une balance que Sanji utilisait pour ses ingrédients, mais les autres tests s'avérèrent sans résultat.

Luffy était resté aux côtés de son second tout au long de l'examen, ne parlant pas. Quand enfin Zoro fut libéré, le petit renne se pressa à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie et rejoignit les autres afin de terminer la préparation de la fête. Lorsque la porte de bois se referma, le capitaine ôta son célèbre chapeau et tendit sa main à l'épéiste. Celui-ci sauta dans la paume élastique et tout deux se dirigèrent sur l'un des lits. Luffy reposa délicatement la petite créature sur les draps blancs. Il était aussi fragile que de la porcelaine et à la fois fort comme un rock.

Avec une douceur incomparable, Luffy caressa la tête du Marimo et lui sourit tendrement. Bien qu'il l'avait caché en agissant comme à son habitude, Zoro lui avait terriblement manqué. Après tout, il était l'homme avec qui le voyage vers son destin avait réellement pris forme. Il était le commencement et il était son pilier, celui qui le rappelait à l'ordre quand il dépassait les bornes, sa bouée de sauvetage quand la mer l'avalait dans ses profondeurs sombres, son bouclier, son meilleur ami, son frère aîné, sa famille... Bref, Zoro représentait tout pour lui, tout comme le reste de son équipage. Luffy s'en était rendu compte au moment où il croyait l'avoir perdu, mais maintenant qu'il lui était rendu, le jeune pirate comptait ne laisser passer aucune occasion d'être avec ceux qu'il aime.

Au bord des larmes, Luffy souffla le prénom de son nakama. Incapable de lui tenir un discours comme l'avaient fait les autres, il se contenta de le regarder.

\- Zoro...

Zoro n'avait pas besoins de paroles. Le regard que lui donnait son capitaine résumait avec contenance ce que l'adolescent avait ressenti durant son hibernation. La tristesse et l'inquiétude avait fini par se dissoudre dans des larmes et ce même sentiment voyagea dans son cœur. À son tour, le vert sentit le picotement étranger aux coins de son unique œil et bientôt, il céda. Depuis qu'il avait été confiné dans cette coquille, son corps dormait, mais son esprit divaguait entre cauchemars, rêve et réalité. Pendant ces courts moments de conscience où il entendait une voix rassurante le berçant, il savait que c'était lui. À tout prix, Zoro avait voulu sortir, s'échapper et rassurer ses nakamas, son capitaine, car il était de son devoir, en tant que second, de s'assurer que tous vivent joyeusement. Alors si par sa faute sa famille pleurait, c'était qu'il y manquait honteusement.

\- Luffy...

Luffy pleurait désormais sans aucune retenue. Il avait vu son second céder aux larmes lui aussi, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter lui-même pour consoler le mini sabreur. Un coup sur son tibia l'alerta et le capitaine regarda vers sa jambe. Zoro avait tiré son cher chapeau jusqu'à lui. Une voix douce s'éleva parmis les reniflements du noiraud qui cessa de pleurer.

\- Je te l'avais promis, non? Un jour tu seras le roi des pirates et je serai là pour le voir. Peu importe ce qui pourra nous séparer, nous trouverons toujours un moyen de nous revoir, car je ne rompts jamais mes promesses.

\- Mais Zoro...

Zoro baissa la tête, cachant l'expression de son visage. Sa voix commençait à vaciller à cause d'une boule étouffante coincée dans sa gorge.

\- Je sais Luffy, même si j'étais piégé dans cet œuf, je pouvais t'entendre. Je sais je tu as passé la plupart de ton temps à veiller sur moi...

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux pirates. Luffy ne pouvait pas y croire. Il avait dit tant de chose au petit œuf vert, car il avait espéré qu'en faisant cela, Zoro ne les oublierait pas, ne l'oublie pas... Les longues nuits où son esprit divaguait, le jeune capitaine contait les aventures qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, juste pour que son second sache qu'il était là.

Une vague de reconnaissance traversa Zoro, brisant les murs qu'il avait tenté d'ériger afin de ne pas pleurer, mais cette fois ce ne fut pas quelques larmes. Le grand Roronoa Zoro n'était pas émotif, mais tant d'événements à gérer dans un si petit corps paraissaient insurmontable. Un torrent s'écoulait maintenant sur ses joues et l'épéiste releva la tête en criant avec gratitude:

\- Merci Luffy ! Grâce à toi, je me rappelle ! Si tu savais comme j'avais peur lorsque mes souvenirs de vous s'effaçaient et que je ne pouvais rien faire contre!

Luffy écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Alors ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas en vain ?

Le garçon au chapeau de paille attrapa le petit épéiste et le plaça contre sa joue, espérant réussir à lui faire un câlin. Zoro fut tout d'abord écrasé, mais par après, la pression sur son corps diminua et il put ouvrir ses bras sur la joue de son capitaine pour lui rendre l'accolade.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra sans même attendre de réponse.

\- Les gars, si vous avez fini, nous pouvons commenc-

Nami regarda le capitaine et son second, dans un moment intime de pures émotions. La navigatrice reprit d'un ton plus doux, attendrie par la scène et les invita à commencer la fête. Les jeunes hommes tentèrent de cacher la rougeur qui s'était répandue sur leur joues, comme ils avaient été pris en flagrant délit, mais c'était inutile. Luffy se releva et posa son chapeau sur sa tête avant de prendre Zoro par le col de son pull, le soulevant au-dessus de sa coiffe de paille. Délicatement, il reposa son sabreur sur le devant du chapeau et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Dès que Zoro entra, la musique débuta tandis que tout ses nakamas lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue à l'unisson. L'alcool coula à flot se soir là et la fête dura des jours tant ils étaient heureux de revoir leur ami.

 **Alors ? Vous aimez toujours ? ^^**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

Une semaine après la fête de bienvenue, les mugiwaras avaient repris leur voyage là où ils en étaient restés. Depuis deux jours déjà, Zoro était poursuivi par une navigatrice obsessionnelle et une archéologue effrayante. Il s'avérait que le rythme de croissance de l'épéiste était relativement rapide, mais chaque poussée de croissance ne dépassait pas cinq millimètres. Ce n'était donc pas suffisant pour récupérer sa taille normale, bien que la légère différence de hauteur l'obligeait à changer de vêtements chaque jour, en opposition avec ses habitudes d'homme des cavernes.

Nami avait tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion, car elle voulait tester les différents accessoires miniatures qu'elle avait trouvé dans un magasin de jouets. Étrangement, les sabres de Zoro grandissaient aussi, mais pas le reste, obligeant donc l'épéiste à se soumettre aux mains des femmes lorsque le peu de tissus qui le couvrait devenait insupportablement trop serré. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix, car en essayant de trouver un planque stratégiques (Non, il ne fuyait pas!), le petit sabreur se perdit et Robin en avait profité pour l'attraper.

Ainsi, il se retrouvait là, coincé dans la chambre des filles, se faisant habiller, maquiller coiffer et parfumer, tel une Barbie. Certes il en avait la taille, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de demeurer encore et pour toujours Roronoa Zoro ! Après maintes tentatives d'échappatoire vers une liberté inaccessible, Nami présenta le mini épéiste au reste de l'équipage, se vantant de ses goûts et talents.

La première et unique réaction fut la même pour presque tous; une moquerie inévitable accompagnée de sa délicate sauce d'exclamation de mignonnerie.

Bien qu'il n'était pas d'accord, la navigatrice lui avait enfilé une sorte de costume de panda tout doux et pelucheux. Le capuchon lui-même avait deux petites oreilles noires cousues de part et d'autre. Robin avait pensé à ses sabres et conçut un mini-haramaki vert dans lequel l'épéiste pouvait ranger ses armes. En soit, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différences avec le Zoro habituel, sauf pour ces fichues oreilles !

Luffy était le seul à ne pas avoir ri. Après ce qu'il avait dit à son second, le jeune capitaine avait été très attentif et attentionné avec Zoro. Il ne pouvait pas simplement oublier son vœux et blesser les sentiments de l'homme. Tous savaient que Zoro endurait chaque jour cette situation difficile, bien qu'il le faisait la tête haute. Avec un peu de motivation, il avait réussi à convaincre tout le monde, y compris lui, que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Le vert y voyait un moyen de devenir plus fort, un entraînement acharné et intensif. Effectivement, escalader les marches du Sunny Go jusqu'à quinze fois par jour remplaçait largement l'effort qu'il avait à fournir avec ses altères.

Luffy sortit de sa rêverie lorsque le petit corps l'escalada, une fois de plus, s'agrippant à ses vêtements. Depuis leur conversation dans l'infirmerie, ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Zoro passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir sur son chapeau, écoutant d'une oreille les âneries d'Ussop. Souvent, Chopper se joignait à la fête et s'amusait à cacher l'épéiste dans sa fourrure en mode Guard point. À chaque fois, Zoro parvenait à se perdre, où faisait semblant, afin de faire rire ses nakamas. Mine de rien, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être ridicule s'il pouvait donner le sourire à ses amis. Le ventre du médecin était bien plus agréable que le chapeau de son capitaine et souvent, le vert devait lutter contre le sommeil qui s'installait à cause de la chaleur douce du renne, mais pour diverses raisons, le sabreur s'évadait toujours des poils de Chopper pour aller avec Luffy.

Le capitaine se releva, s'assurant que son second ne tombe pas, puis partit sur le pont. Dès qu'il aperçu un coin d'ombre, Luffy s'y installa et reposa Zoro sur le sol. De là, le futur roi des pirates se coucha sur le ventre, croisant ses jambes, puis les balançant . Il soutint sa tête avec l'une de ses mains, et avec l'autre il s'amusa à titiller le Chibi.

Zoro ne réagit pas quand il reçu le doigts de son capitaine au milieu du ventre. Les membres géants continuèrent leur route jusqu'à sa tête, caressant la toute petite touffe de Marimo, puis ils glissèrent le longs des bras aussi fins que la plume de Nami.

\- Zoro ?

\- Quoi?

\- Ça fait quoi d'être tout petit ? Je veux dire...comment tu vois le monde maintenant que la plupart des objets que tu avais l'habitude d'utiliser sont plus grands que toi?

\- Eh bien... C'est bizarre. Par exemple, maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une forêt d'herbe. Tout me paraît géant, même la poussière ! Il y a des fois où c'est vraiment dangereux parce les gens sur ce navire m'oublient et marche normalement, sans voir qu'ils auraient pu m'écraser ! Surtout cette sorcière de Nami avec ses talons !

\- Ho, je vois...

\- Mais il y a aussi des avantages. Vu que je suis plus petit, je peux manger et boire autant que je veux !

\- Sugoiiii ! Moi aussi je veux manger à volonté !... Sanji , J'AI FAIM !

Zoro rigola, car le simple fait d'évoquer de la nourriture suffisait à affamé son capitaine. Après tout, une petite bouteille de saké passerait bien maintenant que le soleil tapait si fort. Sur Grand Line, la météo était presque imprévisible, mais depuis deux jours déjà, une canicule sans fin venait s'abattre sur le navire, prouvant ainsi leurs rapprochement d'une île estivale.

Zoro entendit l'éco de la voix agacée du cuistot répondant positivement à la requête du noiraud. Lorsque Sanji arriva avec un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés des biscuits et une bouteille de son saké favori, Zoro saliva. Luffy versa dans un dé à coudre une partie de la boisson alcoolisée de avant d'entamer sa propre collation. L'épéiste but cul-sec la petite quantitée de saké, puis demanda au jeune homme de lui en resservir.

Avant de s'en aller, Sanji les interrompit, donnant un unique avertissement auquel les deux pirates acquiescèrent sans même avoir écouté.

\- Chibi-Marimo, bois pas tout d'un coup, tu pourrais être malade... Chopper a dit que ton organisme ne supportera pas une aussi grande quantité d'alcool dans ton état. Luffy, je compte sur toi pour ne pas lui donner plus que la moitié de la bouteille.

\- Ouais ouais...j'frais attention...

Après quelques minutes passées à remplir ce fichu verre minuscule, Luffy plissa des yeux, puis se leva à la hâte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Attends moi là, j'arrive. Shi Shi.

L'épéiste regarda son nakama s'en aller sans explication. Son dé à coudre était encore vide et personne pour le resservir. Le mini sabreur posa ses katanas sur le sol, puis commença l'ascension courte de la bouteille et dirigea sa tête dans le trou. Le niveau du liquide précieux était bien trop bas pour qu'il puisse en boire directement avec sa bouche, alors il tenta d'en attraper un peu avec sa main. Malheureusement, le rebord de verre sur lequel il avait pris appui était mouillé et sa main glissa. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, Zoro piqua du nez et tomba dans la bouteille.

Après avoir réalisé qu'il était dans du saké, l'épéiste nagea à la surface pour respirer et tenta de sortir, mais en vain. Ses bras trop courts ne lui permettaient pas d'accéder au goulot. Le vert réfléchit à ses diverses chances de sortie.

 _1\. Je pourrais pousser contre le bord jusqu'à ce que la bouteille bascule, ainsi je pourrais sortir, mais tout ce bon saké irait arroser la pelouse...non. Sanji refusera de m'en redonner._

 _2\. Je peux aussi éliminer de ma liste le plan 2: "casser le verre pour m'en sortir"_

 _3\. Je devrais attendre que Luffy revienne pour me sortir de là? ... Non plus. Le temps que cet abruti arrive, j'ai le temps de me noyer._

 _4\. Haaaahhh...je suppose que c'est ma seule solution. Je vais tout boire pour ensuite sortir sans rien gaspiller... Ouais ! Je vais faire ça._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le grand buveur but. Le niveau du saké descendait considérablement, tandis que Zoro avalait des gorgées de liqueur, comme si ce n'était que de l'eau. Bientôt la bouteille fut entièrement vidée. Zoro gisait au fond, couché en étoile de mer sur le culot. Enfin, après tant d'efforts, Luffy décida de se montrer, avec dans ses mains une paille.

\- Hey Zoro ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui te permettra de boire ent plus grande quantité. Regar-...Zoro, t'es où ?

\- Hic! Ici!

\- Où ici ? Wouaaaa Zoro ! Tu es devenu invisible ?! Trop cool!

\- HAHAHA ! Mais non baka, je suis-Hic-dans la bouteille !...coincé... Hé hé.

Le pirate examina le récipient à ses pieds. Effectivement, au fond était affalé son second dans un état bien inhabituel. Luffy retourna doucement l'objet, faisant glisser l'épéiste le long de la parois de verre. Gentiment, le mini arriva à l'extérieur, tombant mollement dans la paume de sa main. Le costume de panda était tout collant maintenant, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait alarmé l'adolescent en premier.

Les joues et le bout du nez de son Zoro étaient tout rouges! Incroyable, Luffy n'avait jamais vu d'homme aussi résistant que son second, dans tout les domaines. L'alcool en faisait partie. Zoro était la seule personne qui, à sa connaissance, pouvait boire des litres sans s'enivrer, et dans le cas contraire, c'était simplement parce qu'il en avait décidé ainsi. Le grand Roronoa avait le contrôle complet de son corps. Alors le voir dans cet état, aussi rapidement, le perturbait un peu.

Le petit Zoro riait, sans aucune raison, mais au moins il était heureux. Enfin...jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se retourne soudainement en laissant s'échapper le contenu de son estomac. Heureusement, la substance n'effleura pas Luffy, qui s'empressa d'amener le spadassin vers la rambarde. Après quelques longues et douloureuses minutes, le Marimo cessa de vomir et essuya les bords de sa bouche avec la manche de son costume ridicule.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Le jeune homme répondit entre deux respirations, s'asseyant lourdement dans la main de son ami. Avec douceur, Luffy essuya son front, enlevant la sueur qui avait coulé suite à l'effort. Soudain, une idée brillamment intelligente en vue de la situation, traversa l'esprit simple de l'homme élastique.

\- Zoro! Allons prendre un bain ! Là-bas tu m'expliqueras comment tu as put tomber dans cette bouteille et surtout comment ça se fait que tu sois soûl ?! SHISHISHI, c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça et franchement, c'est trop Zarrrbiiii !

Zoro éclata de rire, puis répondit de façon un peu endormie;

\- Ouais ! Comment je suis tombé... Ah oui! C'était drôle Ha Ha Ha !...mais attends...je suis pas saoûl d'abord-Hic- pas... du ...tout! Du tout ! Du tout...

Le garçon au chapeau de paille secoua la tête, puis sourit. Son second était vraiment une plaie quand il était bourré, ça il n'avait pas besoin de le prédire. Heureusement que Zoro savait rester lucide en temps normal... Après un arrêt bref chez les filles afin de prendre des vêtements pour son épéiste préféré, Luffy se dirigea vers la salle d'eau où il fit couler un bain. En attendant que se remplisse la baignoire, il déshabilla son second et le prélava dans l'évier. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y ai de l'alcool dans le bain tout de même.

Désormais, les mots incohérents que Zoro parvenait à prononcer étaient empâtés, bien que le jeune garçon comprenait toujours. L'histoire de sa chute au fond de la bouteille avait été assez marrante, étant donné que le vert exagérait probablement certains aspects, pourtant rien n'était aussi hilarant que le rire abruti par l'alcool de son premier compagnon. Durant toute la période du bain, Luffy, affaibli à cause de ses pouvoirs, se força de rester éveillé pour surveiller la petite chose qui lui servait d'algue. Rapidement, Zoro s'endormit. À partir de là, Mugiwara shampouina son camarade, ainsi que lui-même avant de ressortir à la hâte.

Avec une délicatesse digne de Luffy au chapeau de paille, le gomu sécha et habilla son petit mini rikiki Zoro endormi. Apparemment, le saké avait dû coupé ses sens, car jamais de sa vie le Marimo n'avait été secoué de pareille façon et pourtant, pas une seule fois le petit sabreur ne s'était réveillé, et cela jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

 **Vos avis ? ^^**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:**

Zoro se réveilla suite aux nuisances qui l'entouraient. Avec un gémissement de douleur, il se redressa, puis attrapa sa tête entre ses mains afin de stopper le balancement indésirable. Une fois ses étourdissements sous contrôle, l'épéiste prêta un peu plus attention à son environnement. Il se croyait dans une sorte de sac rouge, mais à en juger la taille et la forme, cela ressemblait plus à l'intérieur d'une poche où d'un capuchon, bien que se soit la première fois que le Marimo en faisait la visite.

Se sentant soudainement à l'étroit, Zoro s'agrippa au tissu et sortit de la cavité rouge, découvrant son emplacement. Une courte mèche de cheveux noir entra en collision avec sa tête, lui indiquant qu'il avait bel et bien dormi dans le capuchon de son capitaine. Les bruits de mastication et de couverts lui confirmèrent aussi qu'il était dans la cuisine; l'heure du souper depuis que les lumières étaient allumées. Peu à peu, le changement d'intensité du son qui parvenait à piquer son cerveau endormi vint accroître un mal de tête dont il n'avait pas remarqué la présence. D'un simple grognement, Zoro tenta d'ignorer la douleur, ce qui ne semblait fonctionner que moyennement.

L'odeur de la nourriture lui fit, cependant, complètement oublier sa migraine et il continua son ascension vers l'épaule du noiraud. Luffy tourna sa tête vers le petit sabreur lorsqu'il sentit les pas de ce dernier sur son dos. Avec sa main la plus propre, l'adolescent attrapa son second par le col, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, puis il le posa sur la table. Zoro fut accueilli par ses nakamas avec le sourire aux lèvres et la bouche pleine. Sanji posa automatiquement une assiette devant lui, ainsi que son dé à coudre, avant de le servir dans des quantités appropriées.

Zoro frotta ses yeux encore endormi et remercia le cuistot avant d'entamer son repas.

\- Hey Zoro, Luffy nous a expliqué que tu avais trop bu cet après-midi. Neh, alors comme ça, le grand Roronoa serait humain ?!

\- Ussop arrête de le taquiner voyons, épéiste-san doit sûrement avoir la pire gueule de bois de sa vie, si ce n'est la première.

Zoro fixa le sniper avec désintérêt. Comme s'il n'était pas humain tient... Ce n'était pas parce que ses cheveux étaient verts qu'il était forcément une sorte de plante ou autre. L'épéiste était presque sûr que Sanji avait instauré cette idée saugrenue chez les autres à force de le traiter d'algue, de Marimo où je ne sais quels autres surnoms stupides.

 _"Quel imbécile."_

L'escrimeur continua de mâcher sa nourriture, n'écoutant pas les blagues de ses camarades. Assis dans le plat lui-même, Zoro piocha un morceaux de viande et observa le chahut que provoquaient les pirates au chapeau de paille durant leur repas, regrettant un peu de ne pas pouvoir y participer. Un léger coup dans son bras le fit tourner la tête vers Luffy. Ce dernier lui donnait un regard inquiet auquel il répondit que tout allait bien.

Après le dîner, chacun aida à ranger, puis ils partirent dans leur chambres. Zoro se traînait sur le plancher, trop fatigué pour avancer normalement. Des pas résonnèrent derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne s'arrête à son niveau. La navigatrice posa un genou à terre et rappella au Marimo qu'il était de garde cette nuit.

\- Ho non ...

\- Et si. Tu as passé le dernier mois à roupiller et puisque tu ne peux pas vraiment aider sur le bateau, j'ai décidé que tu surveilleras le Sunny se soir. Je sais que tu as de bon yeux alors je compte sur toi... Au fait, habille-toi chaudement parce que la température va considérablement baisser durant la nuit...

Voyant la mine dépitée du sabreur, Nami ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter avec un faux sourire de gratitude "Merci Zoro-kun!". Bien évidemment, "Zoro-kun" n'était pas d'humeur à faire le guet toute la nuit, mais malheureusement il l'était encore moins à se dresser devant la navigatrice, sachant pertinemment qu'à la fin de leur discussion, il se retrouverait avec une dette élevée d'au mois 100%, sans compter le fait que sa place à la vigie lui resterait destinée.

Laissant échapper un soupir, le mini se résigna et changea sa trajectoire afin de monter à la vigie, jusqu'à ce que la voix piquante de la rousse ne lui rappelle qu'il marchait dans la direction opposée. Faisant volte-face, Zoro cacha la légère rougeur qui teintait dès lors ses joues, puis marmona des insanités.

Après avoir fait un détour par la cuisine, la chambre des garçons et l'atelier de Franky, l' échelle qui permettait d'accerder au nid de pie se dressa enfin devant l'adolescent aux cheveux verts. Elle paraissait grande, très grande. Non pas qu'escalader le mât était trop dur, mais en ce moment, Zoro ne ressentait pas le besoins pressant de suer. Sa cuite de l'après-midi se faisait encore ressentir et la fatigue n'arrangeait rien.

La tentation de s'endormir sur place le saisit lentement, comme ses pensées et sa fierté lui disaient d'ignorer la sorcière, car il était un pirate à présent et la piraterie représentait la liberté elle-même. Comme son unique œil se fermait déjà, toujours debout, une voix doucereuse vint alors siffler dans ses oreilles un avertissement qu'il savait vrai."Attention Zoro, ta dette..."

Se ressaisissant douloureusement, le jeune homme frappa son front suffisamment fort pour le réveiller, incitant le retour de la migraine dévastatrice l'espace de quelques minutes. Une fois les idées claires, l'épéiste débuta son ascension, sautant d'échelon en échelon, maugréant toujours plus.

Quand enfin il atteignit la dernière marche, le Marimo relativement agacé frappa de toutes ses forces la trappe, ne voulant pas s'éterniser une minute de plus à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il se serait assis, une sieste bien méritée s'imposerait, peu importe ce que pourrait dire Nami. La planche de bois d'Adam résista fort heureusement à l'impacte et claqua dans un bruit sourd sur la surface du planché, attirant ainsi l'attention d'une paire d'yeux aussi noirs que la nuit.

Zoro sauta dans sa salle de formation, remarquant dès lors la différence de température." Il ne pouvait pas déjà faire si froid à l'extérieur, si ?" Haussant les épaules, le sabreur referma la trappe et se retourna nonchalamment. Les deux orbes qui pesaient sûr lui depuis son entrée du moins fracassante l'irritèrent passablement. Inutile de préciser que depuis son réveil, le Marimo était de mauvaise humeur."Nami n'avait pas dit que c'était à mon tour de faire le guet? Alors que fait Luffy ici?!"

\- Ah Zoro ! Tu es enfin arrivé !

L'épéiste ne rêvait que d'une chose, s'assoir sur la banquette et piquer un somme en toute tranquillité, après avoir dégagé son capitaine. Cependant, le ton joyeux et la lueur d'innocence dans les yeux du pirate l'empêchèrent de se mettre en colère contre lui. Lâchant un soupir, Zoro frotta l'arrière de sa tête dans l'indécision.

\- Luffy, prononça-t'il d'un ton ferme, si tu veux rester, tu peux, mais je ne veux pas t'entendre pendant que je dort. Compris ?

Luffy le fixa avec surprise, puis éclata de rire suite à la requête de son premier compagnon. En temps que capitaine, il se devait de faire attention à tous ses nakamas, et lorsque certains nécessitaient plus d'aide, le noiraud en profitait pour raffermir ses liens. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais Luffy le transforma en une fausse mine de colère.

\- Zoro, je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu dois prendre plus au sérieux ton travail de premier compagnon. En dormant tu ne peux pas voir si l'ennemi approche ! Je veux donc que-

\- Arrête ton baratin, Capitaine. Tu sais très bien qu'en cas de danger, je suis toujours à l'affût... Et je te signale que tu n'es pas le seul à maîtriser le haki.

\- SHISHISHI ! Je sais Zoro.

Luffy regarda par la fenêtre, admirant le reflet de glace sur l'océan. La lune d'un bleu pure éclairait le ciel de sa lumière froide. Le gel se déposait lentement sur les vitres de la vigie, tandis qu'une fine couche de buée opacifiait la vue sur l'extérieur. Nami avait raison, cette nuit il faisait vraiment froid. La fierté emplit son cœur comme il pensa à son équipage, le meilleur du monde. Tous connaissaient leurs domaines et parvenaient à faire des miracles, et leur arrivée mouvementée dans le nouveau monde ne leurs avait pas encore permis de dévoiler tout leurs talents. Pourtant, Luffy n'avait pas besoins de vois ses nakamas à l'œuvre, il savait qu'ils étaient forts, bien plus fort qu'ils ne le seront jamais.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Luffy ne remarqua pas tout de suite le doux ronflement provenant de son épéiste. Déjà, Zoro dormait profondément, ses bras blottis autours de son corps miniaturisé, tandis qu'un imperceptible tremblement secouait ses respirations profondes. Délicatement, le capitaine prit le petit sabreur endormi et le posa sur sa poitrine, refermant son veston afin de garder son trésor au chaud. Après s'être installé confortablement, Luffy s'assura que Zoro ne se soit pas réveillé et raffermi son emprise sur lui. En fermant ses yeux, le capitaine laissa une dernière pensée traverser son esprit. "Zoro a raison, si le danger approche, nous pourrons le sentir...même des kilomètres à la ronde", puis il s'assoupit.

 **Vos avis ?**

 **Bybye Baby !**


End file.
